The field of the disclosure relates generally to fabricating workpieces, and more specifically, to locating blind holes in workpieces.
Many industries, such as the aerospace industry, involve fabricating, and/or reworking various workpieces to build a finished product and/or device. For the purposes of assembling the finished product and/or device, it is often desirable to locate one or more blind holes in the workpieces. For example, it may be necessary to drill a hole through one workpiece that is aligned with a blind hole in another workpiece. It may also be necessary to drill a blind hole in one side of a workpiece that is aligned with a blind hole on an opposite side of the same workpiece.
However, depending on the size, shape, and/or orientation of particular workpieces, determining the location and orientation of a blind hole may be relatively difficult. Further, while at least some known tools aid a user in locating a blind hole, at least some known tools must be removed before a new hole is drilled. After the blind hole location tool is removed the position of the workpiece may shift before the new hole is drilled. Accordingly, using at least some known tools, even when a user initially determines the location of a blind hole, the user may still drill the new hole in the wrong location after the tool is removed.